


Healthy Competition

by laurenwrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenwrites/pseuds/laurenwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Les Amis play badminton. Grantaire wears pink lyrca shorts. Courfeyrac is a puppy. Enjolras disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> talkofrevolution on Tumblr (:

Enjolras had always been competitive, perhaps too much so. _It’s a good thing, healthy competition never hurt anyone._ Or that’s what he told himself. There was something about their weekly badminton meet-up that brought out his aggressive nature much more quickly than any protest or march. He had a feeling it was down to his friends and their intolerable disregard for the rules of the game.

‘That was out.’

‘Are you completely serious right now, Enjolras?’ Grantaire tipped his head back in frustration, swinging his battered and slightly broken racquet through the air as he gestured toward the other man. ‘Because if you are, you’re either blind or you’re cheating! I swear to God, I’m going to - ’

‘Combeferre, please inform Grantaire that his last shot was - ’

‘I’m not getting involved, you’re both ridiculous and I think you should - ’

‘LOOK GUYS!’ Courfeyrac, the other half of Grantaire’s doubles team was currently balancing his racquet on his hand, zigzagging around the court in an attempt to keep it steady. ‘I’m a bloody genius; I should just join - ’

He never finished his sentence as the balancing act came to the end; a loud crash sounding throughout the hall as metal hit wood. Enjolras rolled his eyes as Grantaire doubled over with laughter, the sinfully tight Lycra shorts he was currently wearing stretching over his skin in a simply obscene fashion. He had no doubt that this particular outfit had been another of Eponine’s dares. _Pink really wasn’t Grantaire’s colour._

Courfeyrac picked up his racquet and bounded back onto the court, he reminded Enjolras of a puppy; his lack of coordination and skill made him almost child-like. He was suddenly glad that Combeferre had agreed to be his partner; at least _he_ had the good sense to actually play the game. Truth be told, Combeferre was a tactful and cunning player; one that Enjolras found useful. He’d never expected his friend to be one for sports, but it seemed he was full of surprises.

‘Can we swap yet? I’m so bored and you guys aren’t even playing.’ Jehan was the last member of the group to turn up, and he had yet to play. He’d been idly taking pictures of Grantaire’s attire to send to Eponine, who was working.

‘Well we would be if Grantaire and Courf would stop being children for long enough to serve the damned shuttlecock.’ Enjolras turned to face Jehan before realising his mistake. He felt a hard tap on the back of his head. _Grantaire._ Another shuttlecock bounced off Enjolras’ back, the soft sponge dome directly colliding with his shoulder blade. It seemed almost ironic that he’d chosen this moment to gain an ounce of coordination. ‘Oh very funny, please allow me to applaud your superior wit.’

However, instead of raising his hands he raised his racquet, hitting Grantaire’s abundant black curls with another pellet.

  _Two could play at that game._

Enjolras grinned as Grantaire raised an eyebrow, a silent challenge.

‘Look, if you two want to play long-distance footsie over the net then we can just leave. Although I think Grantaire might need a hand getting out of those shorts, I mean have you _seen_ them?’ Courfeyrac slapped Grantaire on the rear, winking at Enjolras in a not-so-subtle manner. He feigned a whisper as he called across the court, hand raised to his face as if telling a secret. ‘You picked a good one, Enjy. I’ll tell you that for free.’

Jehan raised himself from his seat and playfully scolded Courfeyrac; declaring that a team swap was in order. He took charge, making himself and Courf a team and Grantaire and Enjolras the other. Enjolras groaned and switched sides under protest after pleading with Combeferre to play with the other man.

‘Aw come on, I’m _badass._ ’ Grantaire stressed the second part of the sentence, clearly drawing attention to his current outfit. Enjolras shook his head as Courfeyrac and Grantaire air high-fived.

_This was going to be a long game._


End file.
